


O' Wandering One

by fAaceTheFacts



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Study, Gen, Technically a pjo au but you really cannot tell, kinda short sorry, sort of? i think?, the drumbot is a wandering god, the other mechs are gods too but they are not here, this is mostly just me playing around in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fAaceTheFacts/pseuds/fAaceTheFacts
Summary: Drumbot Brian wanders the lands. He is a traveling god, a wanderer and a prophet by heart.
Kudos: 34





	O' Wandering One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is technically a pjo au. I was just gonna put this in the mechscord in a doc but i like it so im posting it here too. I just really like the idea of drumbot brian just kinda. Wanderin around out there. Funky little dude.

Drumbot Brian wanders the lands. He is prone to this, his family is not surprised when he takes off at night, they know he always returns, how could he not? He would give everything for his family, they are the blood flowing through his metal veins, his heart is human and it pumps love through him. If you were to take him apart he is sure that's all that you'd find. But he is a traveling god. His legs are fueled by that same love, and who would he be to ignore their call to movement? And so he wanders.

He pulls the brim of his hat down to shield his eyes, the sun shines brighter here than he is used to. This hat is wider-brimmed, this coat is thinner. The winds blow at him, he exhales and trudges onward. He is in a ghost town, abandoned buildings tower high above him, and as he walks he wonders what drove the people away. Famine, perhaps, lack of jobs, maybe a disaster. Maybe war. He thinks, fondly, that this is a place his family would enjoy. Some would love to see it burn, some would love the secrets and the ways of finding them, a select few would enjoy both. And Brian, Brian love the potential. Empty buildings, plain walls, he'd love to see the art that springs up here someday. 

His train of thought is interrupted by the unmistakable rattle-and-hiss of a can of spray paint, and The Drumbot realizes where his legs have carried him. He rounds a corner and finds a young brown girl, painting a story on a wall. He does not know exactly what the girl is illustrating, but he feels the weight of it. Brian sits, silently as a metal man can, and he watches a young prophet at work. Because that's who this girl is, she's like him. For the first time in months, The Drumbot rests and watches.

Eventually the girl is done, she steps back and surveys her work, then slowly walks back to the wall brian is sitting against, and turns to face him. She does not look surprised, but she does look wary. The Drumbot stands, and smiles. 

"Would you be willing to tell me what you've painted?" He gestures to the wall in front of them. The girl looks at him, then the wall. Her face twists.

"'m not sure I know, Drumbot." She tenses. Brian smiles warmly. 

"Well that's perfectly fine, can I know your name? You seem to already know mine."

"Not sure i know that yet either," speaks the prophet, "but I'm sure I'll let you know eventually."

"Shake on it?" Brian grins, and the girl laughs. They shake hands briefly, and Brian thinks that, yes, this prophet will have a worthy story to tell.

"I'd love to chat longer, prophet, but I think I have places to be." The prophet nods, smiling in understanding. 

"I'll see you around, O' Wandering One."


End file.
